No Me Arrepiento De Nada
by Naruko-xan
Summary: Naruto se despierta y comienza a recordar uno de los días más importantes de su vida sasunaru . Dejen reviews porfas...


_**No Me Arrepiento De Nada**_

¿Sabes? Pensé que me querías, pensé que era tu vida, porque, si no mal recuerdo, eso fue lo que dijiste. Que me amabas, que lo era todo para ti, y aunque tu significaste eso y mas para mí, llegué a pensar que yo para ti no…

**Flash Back**

Yo iba con una gran sonrisa hacia tu, estaba muy emocionado ya que ese día cumplíamos 3 meses de salir. Cuando ya me encontraba cerca, vi algo que me hizo detenerme, una escena nada agradable, te vi abrazando cariñosamente a Sakura, y eso me hizo molestar.

-Te quiero Sasuke-kun – decía ella mientras te abrazaba.

-Yo también Sakura – vi como correspondías el abrazo con fuerza mientras en la distancia te observaba sin creer lo que mis ojos veían, fue una escena desgarradora, me sentí traicionado. Cuando llegué a mi casa, me dirigí a mi habitación y me dejé caer en mi cama.

Un tiempo después de haber vuelto te escuché llamando a la puerta, pero no quise levantarme y darte la cara.

-¡Naruto! ¡Amor! Abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar – pude escuchar como lo decías varias veces, pidiéndome que abriera y luego de un rato decidiste irte.

**Fin Flash Back**

En serio, ver eso fue muy doloroso, me pregunté hasta el cansancio si en verdad me querías, no, esa era mi respuesta, nunca me quisiste, aún recuerdo como me llamaste esa tarde para que fuésemos a cenar, y a pesar de no querer, te dije que si…

**Flash Back**

Estaba acostado en mi cama viendo el techo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, con pereza me levanté y contesté.

-Moshi moshi.

-Naruto, soy yo, Sasuke.

-Ahhh… hola Sasuke.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Porque no parece.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes.

-Bien, si tú lo dices… oi, llegué hoy a tu casa y estuve un buen rato llamando a la puerta, ¿por qué no abrías?

-¿En serio viniste? No lo noté.

-Bueno, no importa, ahora dime, ¿qué harás esta noche?

-Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

-Yo… - quise negarme, decirte que no, y quedarme en mi casa, pero tenía algunas cosas que aclarar así que acepté – de acuerdo.

-Genial, paso por ti a las 8.

-Bien, te espero.

-Hasta luego Naruto.

**Fin Flash Back**

No quería ir, no quería verte, si te veía, lloraría, y era algo que no quería. Pero no debía ser débil, tenía que decirte algunas cosas y no me iba a echar atrás, por lo que me alisté y me senté a esperarte…

**Flash Back**

Estaba sentado en la sala esperando a que vinieras por mí, y luego de un rato llamaste a la puerta, así que con desgano me levanté a abrirla.

-Hola Naruto – me dijiste mientras me dabas un leve beso en los labios.

-Hola Sasuke – te respondí de una manera fría.

-¿Nos vamos? – recuerdo como me tendiste la mano, la cual tomé y nos encaminamos a tu lujoso deportivo, en el camino no te hablé ni tu a mí, parece que estabas distraído pensando en algo y cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que el lugar estaba vacío. Luego de ordenar, nos llevaron la comida y comenzamos a comer.

**Fin Flash Back**

No sabía como comenzar a hablar, no sabía qué decirte, ni cómo decírtelo. Vi como, luego de pedir una botella del champagne mas caro, te levantaste y caminaste hacia mí, para mi suerte, no había nadie más allí, porque comencé a ponerme muy nervioso.

**Flash Back**

Me encontraba pensativo y de pronto vi como comenzabas a caminar hacia mí.

-Naruto… quiero saber… - escuché tu nerviosismo y lo sentí cuando tomaste mi mano y la besaste, también sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro haciéndome sonrojar- si tu… - vi como te arrodillaste frente a mí y sacaste una pequeña caja de tu bolsillo - ¿te casarías con migo? – abriste la cajita mostrándome un anillo con un pequeño diamante celeste.

-Ya Sasuke, no juegues con migo – te respondí de la forma más fría posible mientras te fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – me dijiste como si no comprendieras qué pasaba.

-Tu sabes a qué me refiero, hazme el favor, y deja de jugar con migo porque me haces daño y me duele mucho.

-Yo no estoy jugando con tigo Naruto, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haría, ¿por qué crees eso?

-No bromees Sasuke, te vi ayer con Sakura-chan, lo vi, dime Sasuke ¿en serio me quieres o solo juegas con migo? Porque si es lo segundo, lo entenderé; lo único que te pido es que seas honesto con migo.

-¿Por eso es? Naruto, eres un dobe y nunca cambiarás, ayer estaba con Sakura porque fue ella quien me hizo el favor de conseguir este anillo, es un anillo único en su tipo, no hay dos iguales, igual que tú... eres único…

-¿En… en serio?

-Claro que es cierto, ¿por qué habría de mentirte?

-Yo… lo siento Sasuke, no debí desconfiar de ti… lo siento – pude sentir como unas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, pero tu las limpiaste con tus fríos dedos – lo siento Sasuke… ¡Dattebayo!

-Está bien, no llores, no importa. Solo dime, ¿aceptas casarte con migo?

-Yo… sí Sasuke, sí quiero, sabes que sí – me lancé a tus brazos dándote un gran beso en los labios y rompiendo en llanto.

**Fin Flash Back**

No me arrepiento de haber ido ese día, no debí desconfiar de ti, en serio lo lamento. Y pensar que ya han pasado tres años desde ese día, hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas, pero todo está bien entre nosotros, somos una feliz pareja con casi tres años de matrimonio y no me arrepiento de nada. Puedo ver cómo abres tus ojos y luego de ver el reloj, diriges tu profunda y penetrante mirada hacia mí.

-Naruto, son las dos de la mañana, ¿qué haces despierto? ¿En qué piensas? – nunca lo había notado, pero el reflejo de la luna sobre tu piel Sasuke, hace que te veas mas hermoso de lo que ya eres.

-En nada Sasuke, en nada – me recuesto de nuevo y siento como tus fríos pero fuertes brazos me rodean.

-Te ves hermoso… te amo Naruto, te amo – murmuras en mi oído para luego quedarte dormido nuevamente, creo que la holgazanería se pega, porque desde que vivimos juntos eres mucho más dormilón que antes.

-Yo también… – puedo sentir como el sueño me vence de nuevo – yo también te amo – es lo último que logro decir antes de quedar profundamente dormido junto a ti.

_**Fin**_


End file.
